1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer interface equipment and, more particularly, to an Operator Interface Terminal (OIT) for use in a harsh industrial environment.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art includes numerous references describing stand-alone consoles suitable for use in harsh factory environments. Examples of these references include U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,439 to Licht, U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,018 to Cullinan, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,582 to Coonan. Each of these references describes a sealed console that houses computer components and protects the computer components from a harsh external environment such as a process factory floor.
However, each of the prior art consoles, suffers from several disadvantages. For example, each of the consoles occupies valuable space on the factory floor. On some crowded factory floors, this is a severe disadvantage. In addition, if the factory environment is one of high temperature or other conditions that are hazardous to computer equipment, the interior of the stand-alone consoles must be conditioned to protect the computer components. Finally, the consoles require that there be adequate space surrounding the consoles for an access door on the consoles to be opened in order to remove or service the computer components housed within the consoles. Once again, this can be a severe disadvantage on crowded factory floors.
In order to overcome the disadvantage of existing solutions, it would be advantageous to have an Operator Interface Terminal (OIT) that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. The present invention provides such an OIT.
The invention is a hardened Operator Interface Terminal (OIT) providing a Man-Machine Interface (MMI) for computer components such as a control computer. The OIT may be used on a process factory floor or other environmentally harsh area that would be hazardous to computer equipment, monitors, and input equipment such as a keyboard or mouse. The OIT mounts on the front side of a vertical room-partition such as a wall or door in such a way that a sealed front panel is exposed to the harsh factory environment while the computer components mount on shelves that are located on the back side of the wall or door. Thus, the OIT does not require any square footage on the crowded and valuable factory floor. Additionally, the computer components, which may be any off-the-shelf components, may be located, for example, in an air-conditioned office or storeroom that is separated from the factory floor by the door or wall. The shelves provide easy access to the computer components for service or replacement. Finally, the entire OIT is easily disassembled and packaged into a compact size for shipping.
Thus, in one aspect, the present invention is a space-saving OIT for providing a man-machine interface between an operator working in a harsh environment and a control computer in a conditioned environment without utilizing floor space for the OIT in the harsh environment. The OIT includes a front panel having a perimeter edge, and means for mounting the front panel on a front side of a vertical room-partition and sealing the front panel around the perimeter edge. The vertical room-partition has a front side in the harsh environment, a back side in the controlled environment, and an aperture therein that is covered by the front panel. At least one interface device is attached to the front panel, and is accessible by the operator for providing inputs to the control computer. The OIT also includes means for connecting the interface device to the control computer through the aperture in the vertical room-partition. The front panel may have a sealed window, and the OIT may further include an adjustable shelf mounted on a back side of the vertical room-partition in the controlled environment for mounting a computer monitor in a position where the monitor is visible to the operator through the window. The monitor may be used in conjunction with a touch screen panel that is mounted in the sealed window. The OIT may also include a keyboard support and storage tray pivotally mounted to the front panel for holding a keyboard. The tray may be pivoted downward to an approximately horizontal position when the keyboard is in use by the operator, and pivoted upward to an approximately vertical position when the keyboard is not in use. The tray is sealed in both positions to prevent elements from the harsh environment from entering the controlled environment behind the OIT.